1. Field of the Invention
Liquid filtering and dispensing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields of scientific endeavor, particularly in medicine, it is desirable to subject a relatively small quantity of liquid to pressure whereby particled solid materials; bacteria or viruses may be removed from the liquid. Prior to the present invention, there has been no lightweight, portable, hand-operated device or assembly that permits the handling of a liquid under sterile conditions to accomplish the above-mentioned objectives in an easy and convenient manner.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly, which in conjunction with a conventional hypodermic needle, may be used to withdraw a quantity of liquid into a confined space under a negative pressure, and thereafter subject said liquid to a positive pressure to remove particled solid materials therefrom by filtering prior to discharge of the liquid from the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an assembly in which caked, solid material may be separated from the filter forming a part thereof by magnetically actuated means without dismantling the assembly, and during the filtering operation, which is particularly useful when the solid material is protein.